


Imbued.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, The Coat!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Pragmatic he may be....





	Imbued.

Castiel is the most pragmatic being in the universe, or at least, he pretends to be.

He refuses to allow himself to suffer the quirks and foibles of God’s greatest, most infuriating, immutably idiotic, yet somehow endlessly optimistic creations - humans.

Having said all of that, there is one thing he shares with those ambling bipeds that he can’t deny; belief in superstition and imbuing an object with properties it does not, cannot, possess. This is the only explanation he can give for his deep seated love of and need for something as simple as that damned ratty apocalypse surviving rain-mac.


End file.
